1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to improved updating for software controlled machines, and more particularly, to a system and method for a secure communication tunnel between an information source and a user for more accessible and up-to-date software maintenance of software controlled machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software maintenance for software based machines in the field is often difficult and may lead to costly downtime for manufacturing processes. Machine manufacturers often provide updates to system software at inconvenient times or provide patches that need to be downloaded and installed on machine controller computers to fix bugs or the like. A typical maintenance sequence for updating software needed for industrial machines is depicted in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, engineering software 10 includes source files 12 needed for controlling an industrial controller or computer 14. The source files 12 are first changed or updated on an engineering computer 16. The engineering computer 16 compiles the source files 12. Next, the engineering computer 16 connects to the industrial controller 14. The industrial controller 14 downloads a compiled program 18 (compiled source files) so that the industrial controller 14 can be employed to run a computer controlled device or machine 20.
The source files 12 must be made available to the engineering computer 16 as the source files 12 are not available in a previous version of the compiled program. Updating the industrial controller 14 therefore represents down time for a system 22, which usually equates to loss of profits or efficiency.
The engineering computer 16 may be located on site or remotely from the system 22. The engineering computer 16 is almost always within a user's firewall. When the engineering computer 16 is on site, the source files 12 must be made available to the engineering computer 16. If the engineering computer connects remotely to the system 22, the connection may not be secure and cannot go through firewalls.